peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 February 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-02-15 ; Comments *Peel mentions interviewing Pete Waterman in the Brit Awards radio documentary and thought he was a pleasant man. The documentary called Peel At The Brits ''was broadcast on 21st February 1990 on BBC Radio One. *Peel plays a track from Brenton Wood called Gimme Little Sign and mentions that it reached number 8 in the UK singles charts in 1968. *Peel mentions receiving what he thinks is a Thai cassette from a listener, but is not sure whether it was meant for him with a letter that is missing or whether it was supposed to be for Andy Kershaw. Later in the programme, Peel revealed it was the former after Kershaw contacted him. Peel goes on to say that the cassette sent by the listener has non-Latin characters on the cover, which he is unable to read, apart from the English words 'Super High Output'. He also mentions that the cover has a picture of a cow or bison and asks listeners if they can recognise the track. The Thai cassette topic was later picked up by Peel on his 26 March 1990 and 23 July 1990 shows. * The Thai track through internet research turns out to be 'American Antarai' by Caravan. Sessions * House Of Love #4. Recorded: 1989-12-12. Broadcast: 01 January 1990 Tracklisting * Static: Enter (12") Flesh Alloy * A.C. Marias: One Of Our Girls Has Gone Missing (12") Mute' #''' * Only In The Dark Featuring Lissette Melendez: If You Truly Love Me (12") Profile * Brenton Wood: Gimme Little Sign *Jesus Lizard: Chrome (7") Touch And Go''' #''' *House Of Love: 7.45 A.M. (session) *Caravan: อเมริกันอันตราย (American Antarai) @''' *Thee Evolution Revolution: E/Bone (7") Get Hip Recordings *Jackstreet Inc.: My Bass (12") Jack Street '''@ *Inspiral Carpets: This Is How It Feels (12") Mute *Above The Law: Another Execution (LP - Livin' Like Hustlers) Ruthless *House Of Love: Se Dest (session) *Peregoyo Y Su Combo Vacana: Ola De Agua (LP - Tropicalismo) World Circuit @''' *Gherkin Jerks: Strange Creatures (12" - 1990) Gherkin '''@ *Fall: Chicago, Now (CD Album - Extricate) Cog Sinister *Claim: Picking Up The Bitter Little Pieces (7") Esurient Communications''' #''' *Dub Syndicate: Shout It Out (LP - Strike The Balance) On-U Sound @''' *Kings Of Oblivion: Ghost (LP - All This Madness) In Your Face *House Of Love: 32nd Floor (session) *Eddie Cochran: Twenty Flight Rock *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 *Track marked''' #''' available on File 4. File ; Name * 1) 020A-B5539XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B5539XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 * 3) 1990-02-xx Peel Show LE063.mp3 * 4) C141 The Peel Tapes Vol10.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:59:40 * 2) 0:28:07 * 3) 1:27:43 (33:09-1:00:02) * 4) 1:31:56 (34:52-45:33) ; Other * 1,2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from LE063 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1990 Lee Tape 63 * 4) Many thanks to mr maudlin . The Peel Tapes Vol.10 ; Available * 1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5539/2) * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes Category:Available online